


Handcuffs at Home

by DaydreamerProblems



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamerProblems/pseuds/DaydreamerProblems
Summary: AU where Regina Mills is still a mayor and Emma Swan a sheriff but they are dating and don’t live in Storybrooke. Emma and Regina have some late night fun, though Emma feels guilty.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Handcuffs at Home

Regina slowly rolled her head side to side, trying to ease the throbbing in her shoulders and neck to no avail. Her deep brown eyes attempting to avoid her reflection in the large penthouse windows, the night sky making this nearly impossible. Work had been particularly stressful and she longed for Emma’s deft fingers to work out the knots still forming in her neck back and shoulders. Regina sighed, standing up straight, resigned to a hot bath instead when she heard the scrapping of a key in the lock. At first she tensed, the dark hairs on her pale neck raised, but her shoulders slumped as she remembered, yet again, that she had given Emma a key. Though they had been together for almost a year, Regina still found her old habits hard to break. She wanted to give herself over to Emma completely, yet something held her back.

  
“Hey babe, how was work?” Emma asked as she clumsy burst through Regina’s apartment door.

  
Regina stifled a laugh, the tension in her shoulders already releasing. “You wouldn’t believe the fires I had to put out today.”

  
Emma carelessly flung her bag towards the entryway as she approached her lover, “I’m sure you handled it.” Emma had nothing but confidence in the slightly older woman’s abilities. “You look tense, turn around.” her voice was stern, though not unkind, and Regina did as she was told, sighing as Emma’s long fingers expertly worked out the kinks in her sore back.

  
“Mmm that feels great.” Regina muttered, eyes closed.

  
Emma couldn’t help but smirk, “I can think of something that’ll feel better.”

  
Regina felt a familiar pulse and attempted to regain control, “Have you eaten yet? I was just going to go take a bath, but --” she sharply inhaled as the blonde hit an exceptionally sore spot.

  
“You feel like all bone.” Emma grunted as she worked the knot out as rapidly as possible. Once Regina had stopped making sounds of discomfort Emma continued, “And no, I haven’t eaten yet.”

Regina worked her way out of Emma’s grip to face her, “I’ll make something while you shower.”

  
Emma feigned hurt, “Are you saying I smell?”

  
Regina raised a perfect brow, lip upturned, “Of the two of us, you certainly need the shower first Miss Swan.” She leaned in and gave the blonde a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen.  
Emma watched her lover leave, enjoying the sight of her curves beneath her tight pencil skirt, before she headed off to Regina’s elaborate shower.

Regina glanced over her shoulder as she heard the soft thumping of Emma’s bare-feet. A smile spread across her face as she watched her approach, blonde hair still wet, dressed in a pair of lavender sleep shorts and one of Regina’s old Yale t shirts. “How was your shower?” she questioned as she turned, two steaming plates of pasta in hand.  
“It was nice,” Emma lead the way to the dining room, sitting next to the head of the table so her girlfriend could sit across from her.

  
Regina set a plate down in front of Emma, lingering before sitting across from her lover. “I’m glad.” Regina found herself letting out a giggle as Emma tore into her food.

“What? I’m hungrier than I thought.” Emma forced out through a pasta filled mouth.

  
“You should know you have sauce on your mouth Miss Swan,” Regina cooed as she regained her composure.

  
Emma’s cheeks flushed slightly as she swallowed a too large mouthful, hastily grabbing a pressed cloth napkin. Emma’s eyes gleamed from across the table, “I’m not the only one Miss Mayor.”

  
Regina flushed, heat filling her face as she desperately dabbed at her mouth with the end of her napkin. But as Emma erupted into a fit of giggles, Regina’s eyes narrowed, heat rising to her ears.

  
“I’m only kidding! Besides, it's just the two of us, you don’t have to keep up appearances with me. Plus even covered head to toe in pasta sauce, you’d still be hot.” Emma chuckled, returning to her food.

  
Regina smoothed her napkin over her lap, taking a deep breath before speaking, “Not funny, you know how I feel about your childish jokes.” her voice was firm, though Emma could hear a hint of amusement in it.

  
“Relax,” Emma rolled her eyes playfully, “Finish up and I might make it up to you.”

  
Regina’s breath hitched in her throat as her lover stared at her, eyes full of lust. “I’m done.” was all she could manage.

  
Emma stood, her empty plate in hand, and retrieved Regina’s half full plate and sighed softly, blonde waves flowing as she shook her head. “Go get in the shower, I laid out something for you to wear after. You have 15 minutes.” her firm voice caused Regina to shutter and she immediately stood as Emma left to clean up.

Hot water caused suds to rivet through Regina’s dark hair and down her toned back as she rushed through her extensive evening routine. 15 minutes was not nearly enough and she knew that Emma knew that too. Though she was clearly a type A control freak, this attitude didn’t extend to the bedroom, with the brunette preferring to be dominated most of the time. And though Regina had her moments where she was undoubtedly in-charge, Emma was all too happy to fulfill her lovers needs. Regina couldn’t hide her arousal when her normally just and kind lover flipped a switch to become much more controlling and demanding. With time dwindling down, Regina quickly dried herself off but hesitated when she saw what Emma had left for her to put on. Laid out on Emma’s side of the vanity was a deep red garter set, it was lacy, and consisted of mostly cutouts. It was a bit more racy than Regina was normally comfortable with, and she couldn’t help but think that was part of Emma’s plan, the blonde did enjoy watching her squirm. Regina got dressed as quickly as possible, the fasteners making it a difficult feat. Once finished, she surveyed her appearance, it fit perfectly, and was indeed way more revealing than she would have chosen. The blood red contrasted perfectly with her skin, and with the small bows at her thighs she felt like a present about to be gifted. ‘Where did Emma buy this? And when?’ she thought to herself. Though she definitely saw the appeal, she looked hot. “Shit.” Regina muttered as she glanced at her phone, she was late, only three minutes, but she was sure she would pay for it all the same. Instead of being wary, she felt the beginnings of arousal, as she stepped out of the steam filled bathroom into her over-sized bedroom.

Emma was there waiting, her outfit unchanged, arms crossed with mock disappointment evident on her face. “Why miss Mills I said 15 minutes, correct?”  
Regina simply nodded, arms attempting to cover her next to nakedness, unsure of what to say or do next. The unfamiliar feeling of uncertainty flooding her senses, much to Emma’s delight, she noticed.

  
“You look amazing,” Emma said licking her lips as she approached the brunette slowly, as Regina was left to attempt to decode every movement. Emma knew that if she could keep Regina guessing, she wouldn’t be able to charm her and could stop her from taking control of her situation. “Hands behind your back.” she ordered, green eyes darkening.

  
Regina, though taken aback, complained instantly, allowing for Emma to swiftly cuff her. “Those cuffs better have been sanitized.” Regina snidely commented before remembering herself. Her shoulders lowered once she realized that Emma was going to let it slide. Surprise returned to Regina’s face as Emma wordlessly lead her out of the bedroom and towards the large oak doors of her office.

  
Emma felt herself smile as they entered, this was Regina’s space, one where she wasn’t allowed to make a mess or cause any thing that Regina deemed as trouble. This is where Emma decided she once again wanted to make Regina hers.

  
Regina felt herself involuntarily stop at the threshold, sensing what Emma had in mind. Her eyes scanned over her alphabetized books, and neatly kept desk, the silver framed photo of Emma just next to her computer. Emma had taken her in almost every space of her penthouse as well as Emma’s apartment, hell she had dominated Emma in multiple places, but they had left her office alone. Emma clearly had a mind to change that tonight, much to Regina’s anxiety.

  
Emma simply nudged her across the boundary, towards her imposing desk. Before Regina could protest Emma had bent her over her own desk. Feeling exposed and vulnerable in her garter set and handcuffs, Regina shuttered, and with Emma out of view she simply had to wait for what came next.  
Emma savored the moment, Regina bent over the desk, hands secured behind her as the brunette shifted awkwardly. Of the two of them, Emma was the less put together, so to see her better half in a different role always gave her a thrill and she could feel it now echoed between legs. She waited just long enough for Regina to think about asking her what was happening out of her field of vision. The tension exciting them both. Finally Emma approached Regina, and ran a slender hand from her waist to her neck and then to her head where she grasped the brunettes hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. When she pulled away Regina’s face was full of longing as her hands desperately tried to make contact with Emma’s skin.

  
“You know the rules,” Emma warned sternly. Instantly Regina dropped her hands down as far as they would go in their current position. “Good girl.” Emma praised, as she gazed into Regina’s lust filled eyes. “If I had to guess, I would say you were enjoying yourself.” her voice was light with mocking tones.

  
“Actually, I’m rather uncomfortable.” Regina’s voice came through gritted teeth, as she aimed to prove her lover wrong. Though she could sense the onset of her own wetness betraying her words.

  
“Is that so?” Emma faked disbelief. “You know I have a built-in magic bullshit detector right? It’s kinda my superpower. But I don’t think I even need that.” she joked as she plunged her hand between Regina’s thighs, grazing her clit and causing her to shudder involuntarily. Regina’s wetness gleamed on Emma’s fingers and she removed her hand, “Told you.”

  
Regina blushed, heat flooding her, they both knew she was enjoying this despite her false claims otherwise.  
Emma kissed her again, this time with her free hand she cupped Regina’s left breast, massaging it roughly. Regina moaned against Emma’s mouth as she lightly pinched her nipple, rolling in between her fingers until it was fully hard before she switched breasts. Emma pulled apart and they both gasped for air, before Emma returned to her position behind Regina. She ran her hands down the brunettes back to her waist, before sliding a nimble hand into the front of her garter set. Regina felt cold air fill her lungs as she inhaled sharply at the sudden contact.

  
Emma smiled as she began to circle Regina’s clit, the brunette’s hips moving with her. She slapped Regina’s ass playfully before inserting two fingers into the Mayor’s waiting folds. Fingering her in slow consistent movements as her lover moaned.

  
Soon Regina’s moans turned to sounds of disappointment as Emma removed her fingers, her hips still moving. Regina froze as she felt something other than Emma’s fingers at her entrance. Before she could process, Emma thrust her hips and buried her strap-on into Regina, who gasped in return. Emma gave her a moment to adjust to the new girth before she began fucking Regina at a rapid pace, the vibrating bullet between the harness and her own clit furthering her excitement. Regina squealed as Emma slapped her ass again, this time harder, and she continued to thrust into her. The brunettes hips slamming into the desk with every movement. Emma admired the mark her hand made on Regina’s light skin, as she began to circle her clit causing Regina to match her strokes with more force. Emma grabbed Regina by the hair, making her arch her back as she felt her lovers legs begin to tremble beneath her.

  
“Emma, I’m so close!” Regina breathed, her orgasm budding. Emma’s movements quickened as she pushed Regina over the edge. “Fuck Emma, I’m cumming!” Regina yelled as a massive orgasm ripped through her.

  
Seeing her lover cum beneath her was too much for Emma, and she too came, grabbing Regina’s hips with both hands and grinding to the hilt, the vibrating bullet pressed firmly against her clit.

  
Emma panted over her lover before she withdrew, stripping off the harness before uncuffing an exhausted Regina. Emma winced as she saw the deep marks the cuffs had made, and again when Regina turned, displaying purple and blue splotches at her waist.  
“Emma, love it’s fine.” she reassured her lover after seeing her face. Emma’s gaze evaded her's until she pulled her face into a passionate kiss. “I would tell you if I weren’t.”

  
Emma finally returned her look, as Regina embraced her. Emma fingered the budding bruises before rubbing the marks the cuffs had made on Regina’s wrists.

  
“This will all fade. If I wasn’t enjoying myself you would have heard me.”

  
“You promise?” Emma whispered. Though she had been rough with Regina plenty of times, the repercussions had never felt like this. ‘Stupid!’ Emma thought, ‘You should have used the covered cuffs like always, or rope.’

  
As if sensing her thoughts Regina reached up and caressed Emma’s face, “Love, what is it? You never act this way after.” Regina cooed, concern spread across her face.

  
“What if -- What if I like hurting you? What if I go too far?” Emma blurted out, near tears.

  
“What? Emma love, are you serious?” Regina started with a chuckle.

  
“I am being serious! I knew your hips were banging against the desk and I didn’t stop. And the cuffs!” Emma’s voice rose.

“Sweet heart, we’ve discussed our limits many times. Besides, I could have used the safe word at any time…”

  
“And what if I ignored you?” Emma interrupted frantically.

  
“You would never do that.” Regina reassured as she held Emma’s face in her hands, the only way to get the blonde to look directly at her. “What brought this on?” Her dark eyes searched Emma’s green ones for an answer.

  
“We arrested some dirt-bag last week, who had been hitting his kid and I just lost it. We were walking him through their house and he just kept going on and on about how his kid deserved it and I started wailing on him. Everyone was yelling at me to stop, he was cuffed, and I just kept going. They had to pull me off him.” Emma admitted, tears falling freely.

  
“Emma, why didn’t you tell me? I even asked about your hands.” Regina’s voice kept its soothing tone, as the blonde allowed Regina to hold her. “You’re the kindest person I know! That man deserved it.”

  
“That’s not the point!” Emma pulled from Regina’s embrace. “I liked it, and I like dominating you! What if I hurt you, really hurt you? What if I like it.” her voice was small.

  
“If I even thought for a second that was a possibility we wouldn’t be doing this love. Liking hurting someone for real is very different from what you and I do. And I know deep down you know that.” Regina started to close the gap between them. “You made a mistake, and beat up an asshole, nothing more. I’ve got a few bruises and that’s it, and you know I enjoyed it love. What we do is consensual and okay. You know that don’t you?”

  
Emma nodded, though she was upset over her actions the previous week, she knew it meant nothing about what she and Regina did together.

  
“Need I remind you of the bruises I’ve given you?” Regina’s voice was light and playful and Emma was grateful for that. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah, I should have told you, I just…”

  
“Don’t worry about it, you’ll tell me next time.” Regina laughed as Emma rolled her eyes.

  
Emma stopped her laugh with a kiss. “I did a good job with the outfit didn’t I?”

  
“I have to admit I wasn’t sure at first, but it is hot.” Regina smiled. “Let’s go to bed.”

  
Emma allowed Regina to lead her back to the bedroom. “I’ll have to shower in the morning, I’m far too exhausted to do it now.” Regina sighed.  
“Fine by me.” Emma agreed.

  
The pair climbed into the massive bed, Emma possessively wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist as Regina pushed back into her lover. “Are you gonna change?” Emma questioned quietly.

  
“It’s surprisingly not that uncomfortable, besides you wore me out!” Regina responded, eliciting a giggle from her tired lover. “I love you more than life Emma Swan.” Regina murmured.

  
“I love you too Regina.” Emma affirmed, before the pair fell asleep in each-others arms.


End file.
